


蛍

by mttism



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mttism/pseuds/mttism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo is so strict and up-tight, so reader decides to share something special with him. (The title says 'Fireflies')</p>
            </blockquote>





	蛍

**Author's Note:**

> edit: fixed the title, i got it wrong oops (heyhey listen to this (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCbLK2fG2eM) while reading for Extra Good)

You knew the man like the back of your hand.

Rhyme definitely intended.

Hanzo was a very strict and uptight person, always wanting perfection and symmetry, going out of his way to make something better or fit more formally than how it was before. He craved accomplishment. He worked hard, and often. He was a workaholic, never giving time to himself save for meditation.

But you decided on a little tradition that would make him come out and enjoy himself for once. It happened specially every summer’s end. The temperature was _just_ right, and the lightshow was absolutely beautiful. You went to enjoy it yourself, usually, every year, but you decided Hanzo needed to see the event himself.

It always put you at ease, really, so you could only hope it would do the same for him as well.

Once it started to grow darker out, and before Hanzo could retire to his bedroom, you had convinced him to take a walk.

“For fresh air,” you prompted.

“I get plenty of that when I train,” he argued.

“ _Pleeeeeeease?_ ” You took hold of his wrist with both hands and shook his arm a little bit, giving him big eyes. He simply groaned. You repeated the act until he finally caved and agreed. And usually that only took about three or so minutes, give or take.

When you whooped in joy, the man only rolled his eyes and huffed out an exasperated sigh. He usually followed that up with a _“Y/n, how do you convince me to do such silly things so easily?”_ And you would only grin and wink at him.

Before the Shimada could change his mind, you dragged him out, toward the one area on the whole base that had the most Sakura trees, and also plain trees and bushes, too. It was a sort of sanctuary, really. You weren’t the only one that frequented the quiet area, but you went there at night when everybody else had gone off on their own for the evening.

You had noticed that Hanzo had avoided the area like the Plague, but tonight you were determined to make him go and see what you wanted to show him. And speaking of the Plague, you felt him begin to resist and hesitate, before speaking.

“Y/n, can we not—“

“No! It’s best viewed here, and _only_ here!” You interrupted, using all your strength to drag him, now.

“Please, Y/n,” he pleaded. He sounded solemn and… Upset? Maybe you were just imagining it. He may just be tired from such a long day. But you weren’t going to let that stop you. You saw the first little flicker of light from an insect nearby, and let out a little gasp.

“It’s about to start! C’mon, Hanzo! Please! Just this once, and then I promise I won’t ever make you come near here again.”

You looked back to find that he was already staring at you, a contemplative expression donning his features. His brows were knit together in thought before he gave a small nod, letting himself be pulled by you toward a mossy area in the middle of the little sanctuary.

The breeze had cooled considerably, but not to the point of freezing. It was just right, especially for the bugs that were chattering away to each other. You saw another flicker, and grinned, before sitting. Patting the spot beside you, Hanzo reluctantly joined you.

He was about to speak before you beat him to it. “You don’t have to explain why you don’t like it here. You don’t really want to tell me, and I’m not interested in knowing. You can keep it to yourself. I won’t be offended.”

“…Thank you, Y/n. You are very understanding. I appreciate that.”

You looked to him and gave him a big smile, to which he returned a small one. Silence settled, but only for a short time.

“What is it that you wished to show me so eagerly?” He questioned, scanning the surroundings carefully, perhaps looking for something. A trap, maybe? Surprise party?

Wait, surprise party?

Hanzo thought. It couldn’t have been his birthday, _nor_ his brother’s. And nobody knew of his date of birth, since he strictly kept that to himself. So a party would be out the window.

… _Right_?

You nudged him and brought him out of his thoughts. You pointed to the trees, all leafy and healthy, and Hanzo’s eyes widened at what he saw.

 _Fireflies_.

 _Hundreds_ of them. Maybe more!

Even in the grass and bushes, they all danced around and lit the place up. It just became very dark out, so seeing them at this time was perfect. He understood why you came out here annually, now. It was such a beautiful sight. How could he have never noticed something like this?

“Pretty great, right?” You spoke, voice a whisper. He looked to you, almost startled, before he loosened up a bit and went back to watching.

“Indeed,” he replied. “I…I suppose I owe you an apology for not wishing to come here.”

“No need to, I get why. Bad memories and stuff, right? You looked to him briefly, and smiled to yourself at his awestruck expression. The light from so many bugs illuminated the both of you, and you could see clearly the sparkles in his eyes. You assumed you looked the same.

“It’s… Very complicated. Perhaps another time I can tell you. But I simply am not ready yet.”

“I understand.” With that, you let your hand glide over his. On contact, you felt him flinch, before relaxing. He had looked to you, but you were already looking back to the fireflies. Silence settled.

Gently, after a while, and hoping he wouldn’t notice, you rested your cheek against his shoulder. He didn’t get tense, so you felt that maybe you were getting through to the guy. You were extra hopeful he would be less… Taut, to put it lightly. He would drive himself into the ground if he kept it all up like he did.

You felt him rest his head on yours, and heard him sigh. He seemed content, and that made you smile. You entwined your fingers with his and gave a light squeeze, and he did the same to you. He brushed a thumb in circular motions on your skin, making you get kind of sleepy.

 

After a few hours, the fireflies seemed to be thinning out, leaving the two of you in almost total darkness. Your eyes had adjusted, though, so that was good. No tripping over things trying to get inside to bed, at least.

Hanzo shifted, before letting go of your hand to stand. He stretched, before looking down to you and offering his hand. You accepted.

“It is getting late,” he started, helping you up. “We should be off to bed.”

“Yeah, of course,” you replied, stretching as well once you were up. That resulted in a big yawn, making you laugh a bit.

For a long moment, the two of you just stood there, not saying anything or even looking at each other. Hanzo moved, about to walk away, before you reached out and took hold of his hand to pull him toward you.

And you hugged him.

He went stiff again, making you chuckle to yourself. His arms were up, like he was being held at gunpoint or something. You were kind of _offended_ at that.

“It’s called a ‘ _hug’_ , Hanzo. Ever heard of it?” You joked, looking up to him. He simply started down at you, but you had taken notice to how red his cheeks were. Despite being in the dark, you were positive that his face was glowing more than those fireflies.

That made you snort, before you began to laugh out. You buried your face into his chest, laughing loudly. You wanted to tease him for his silly expression, but you just couldn’t do it.

A few seconds pass and your laughing simmered down into giggling, and you had the courage to look up at him. He finally settled his hands on your shoulders, but he was still tense over the contact. You went to let go, apologizing, before he pulled you back against him. Now it was _your_ turn to blush.

A soft breeze blew by, whistling through the leaves gently, making the fabric of yours and Hanzo’s clothes shift a little bit.

“Thank you,” he managed to say, though it was so quiet you were unsure of whether you actually heard it or not.

“You’re warm.” You spoke, bluntly. It made Hanzo laugh.

Now, you’ve only ever heard the man chuckle, and even then it didn’t sound very genuine. But this? It was _such_ a hearty laugh, you were wondering if he was actually openly weeping right then or not. You looked up to him, just to make sure.

Reaching up and placing a hand on his cheek, the two of you started at each other for a moment. He wasn’t crying, so that was good. Nothing but silence between you two, but there was a lovely smile gracing the man’s lips. You couldn’t help but smile yourself.

And he leaned toward you, and you him, until your lips met his.

 

And that was when your tradition no longer had only you in it.

 

 

 

_According to Namiko Abe, fireflies have several meanings in Japan. She wrote that the Firefly’s mystical light has been a metaphor for passionate love in poetry since Man’you-shu (the 8 th century anthology- which has the oldest collection of poetry in Japan.) The firefly, while not solely a symbol for love, also has a supernatural meaning as well. “Their eerie lights are also thought to be the altered form of the souls of soldiers who have died in war,” Abe said._


End file.
